dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heartbeat
|image = Stomp_the_Yard_vidcapture_a.png |band = Beckah Shae |dance = Stomp the Yard |album = Champion |released = May 06, 2014 |genre = Pop, Dance |label = Shae Shoc Records |runtime = 3:41 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Beckah Shae. It was used for the group dance "Stomp the Yard" in Abby Got Served. It was used again for the the group dance in the Season 5 midseason reunion, Seeing Stars. Full Lifetime version; from "Abby Got Served" Amateur footage, version 1 Lyrics And His blood has ransomed people for God, hey! From every tribe and language people, every nation, hey! Where warriors have fallen There's a resurrection comin' It's your time to rise and shine Oh, wake up you sleeping giant The wounds of injustice are being healed by the peace, hey! Of Yahweh, who's bringing us power through unity, hey! Where warriors have fallen There's a resurrection comin' Tribals, Tribals, come alive Yeah, wake up you sleeping giant Your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it... yeah I feel your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it... yeah I feel your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it... uh-huh I feel your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it Yeah, I feel it Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Out-out for you heartbeat Your heartbeat, oh Give us your heartbeat, yeah! This is the hour to know whose side to stand by, hey! Raise up the standard in battle for every fellow tribe, hey! Where warriors are fighting There's a revival igniting Reserved for such a time Yeah, arise you blazing fire Brave friends stand firm and listen to your destiny, hey! The rhythm of our Father moves with victory, hey! Where warriors are fighting There's a revival igniting Consume us, oh God And arise, blazing fire Your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it... yeah I feel your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it... yeah I feel your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it... uh-huh I feel your heartbeat I feel it, I feel it Yeah, I feel it Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Out-out for you heartbeat Your heartbeat, oh Give us your heartbeat, yeah! Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Out-out for you heartbeat Your heartbeat, oh Give us your heartbeat, yeah! Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Yeshua, bring us together Bring us together Together we cry: Out-out for you heartbeat Your heartbeat, oh Give us your heartbeat Give us your heartbeat Yeah... Trivia *This song can be found to listen to here *This song can also be found here for purchase * The group number was inspired by the television show Orange Is The New Black. * The girls roles were: ** Maddie: Piper Chapman ** Mackenzie: Galina "Red" Reznikov ** Kendall: Tricia Miller ** Nia: Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren ** Kalani: Nicole "Nicky" Nichols *Lyrics (January 1, Facebook) *The group dance to this song was often performed during the Ireland and Australia Meet and Greets. Video Gallery From "Seeing Stars" Amateur footage, version 2 From Dublin Meet & Greet From Showcase Gallery Stomp_the_Yard_vidcapture_a.png Season 5 preview 00-03 Stomp the Yard.jpg 502 Stomp the Yard Maddie 1.png 502 Stomp the Yard 1.png 502 Stomp the Yard 2.png 502 Stomp the Yard 3.png Stomptheyard.jpg Stomp the Yard via ALDCprobz.jpg 518_stomp_the_yard.png 519_Stomp_the_Yard_1.jpg Category:Songs Category:Songs by Beckah Shae Category:Season Five Songs Category:Season 5 Group Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Pop Category:Christian Category:Songs used in Abby Got Served Category:Songs used in Seeing Stars Category:Jazz Funk Category:Songs used in Greatest Groups of All Time